


Look Sharp

by apyewackety



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Loki series, Time Variance Authority - Freeform, god in uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Both meanings of that phrase could be applicable here.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 54





	Look Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from Jötunheimr, where it's still frikken snowing. :P
> 
> I'm once again behind on answering comments, but please know they are appreciated!


End file.
